


All I Wanna Do Is Love Your Body

by notyourtipicalauthor



Series: Your Body [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Horoscopes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor
Summary: Stiles: Hey void what's my look like?Void: You're going to have a killer week.
Series: Your Body [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927408
Kudos: 1





	All I Wanna Do Is Love Your Body

Stiles: Hey void what's my look like?

_Void: You're going to have a killer week._

FUTURE WORK IN THE MAKING.

COMING SOON


End file.
